random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The NEW Adventures of Parappa the Rapper/Parappa's Sick Day
"Parappa's Sick Day" is the fourth episode of the first season of The NEW Adventures of Parappa the Rapper. Plot synopsis Parappa is sick, but he denies it to everyone. As he starts to get worst, the gang must try and get him back to normal health, but Gaster tries to stop them. Transcript Warning (Only seen on TV airings) Parappa: I hope you enjoy this new episode of The NEW Adventures of Parappa the Rapper, but be careful! This episode contains mature topics, so consult your parents of you wanna watch this episode. Anyways, enjoy! Episode Script (Matt calls Parappa on the phone.) Matt: How do you do, fellow gamer? Parappa: Hello, fellow gamer. Matt: Parappa, are you alright? Parappa: Nah- what?! Me? Not feeling alright?! Pfft. Matt: Alright then,,,, see you later. (Matt hangs up his phone.) Parappa: Me being sick? Ain't happening, buster. (Parappa gets into a coughing frenzy.) Parappa: Nah, I'm fine! (Pinto barges in) Pinto: I heard you were sick. Parappa: I'm not sick, sis! Pinto: There, there. No need to get worked up. Just get plenty of bed rest, okay? Parappa: Sis! Pinto! I'm tellin 'ya the truth! I am NOT sick! Gamers like me DON'T GET SICK! Pinto: Okay, I'll ask Papa to get some medicine! Parappa: (internally) oh god oh frick (Parappa runs away before Pinto returns.) Pinto: Befroe you know you'll get super sick! Trust me! (Cut to Parappa, Matt and PJ riding down town on bikes. Parappa doesn't seem to be paying attention to the roads.) Matt: Sure is nice of Paula to invite us over for a picnic, eh, PJ? PJ: I hope she made lotsa spaghetti! Matt: Parappa, are you sure you're alright? You look a little queasy. Parappa: What are you talking about? I'm as fit as ever. (The gang passes a lake.) Matt: Hey guys, check out that lake! PJ: Oh, cool! (glances over to Parappa) Uhh... you okay? Parappa: Of course! Matt: ....Hokay, whatever you say.. (chuckles nervously) (Matt and PJ stop their bikes while Parappa keeps going) Matt: Um, Parappa, you should stop your bike, your gonna- (Parappa falls in the lake) Matt: (Panicking) DROWN! PJ: !nonooo (Matt runs to the edge of the lake and peers in. He notices that Parappa doesn't seem to be making any attempts to come back to the surface.) Matt: Oh god, I gotta save him! (Matt dives in after him.) Parappa: (In his head) This is it, the end. (Matt grabs Parappa and drags him back to the surface.) Parappa: Oh wait, I lived! (Matt and PJ look at eachother with concerning looks as Parappa goes into a coughing frenzy.) Parappa: Oh jeez, I might've swallowed some water. Matt: Maybe we should take you home. (Parappa doesn't say anything.) PJ: Yeah. We'll save you some spaghetti. Parappa: Guys I'm fine, no need to worry about me. Now, lets hurry up! (Parappa runs off) Matt: He's totally sick. Soon he'll get super sick and will need our aid. (PJ is suddenly wearing a plague doctor outfit.) Matt: Oh, don't be so dramatic. PJ: Just being safe. (Cut to: Paula, Sunny and Katy on a field. Parappa rushes on screen two seconds later) Parappa: Hiya girls! How are you on this fine day? Paula: Great! I made lotsa spaghetti! (PJ silently rejoices.) Sunny: Parappa, you're here! Katy: You and Matt are soaking wet! Paula: Yeah, what happened? Matt: Well, you see- Parappa: We went swimming. Matt: (Facepalms) No, he nearly drowned! He made no effort to come back up and I had to save him! Honestly I believe he's si- Parappa: No no no! I'm not sick at all! Sunny: Parappa, you almost drowned!? Oh dear! (Sunny hugs Parappa, Parappa insanely blushes) Matt: I was thinking I could take him home before something like that happens again. Parappa: No need to worry, guys! I'm o- (Sneezes like wild) (Everyone looks at each other, extremely concerned for Parappa.) (PJ starts handing out plague doctor masks to the girls.) Matt: PJ, cut it out. Katy: I think you should go home and rest, Parappa. Parappa: How many times do you have to tell you guys: I'M FINE! (Parappa, insanely mad, walks away from the others.) Matt: Parappa! (Matt runs after him.) PJ: I'll take some spaghetti to him. (PJ follows them with some spaghetti, with the girls following PJ as well.) (Cut to: Parappa in the woods.) Parappa: Forget them, I'm a lone wolf! I need nobo- (Parappa coughs so much he falls on the ground.) Parappa: -dy (faints) (Matt runs up to him) Matt: Parappa! (Matt takes him up) Matt: I got you, buddy. Paula: Jeez, we better call the hospital. They might know what to do. Matt: Who's gonna make the call? Sunny: I will! (Sunny calls the hospital. A few moments later, an ambulance comes and picks up Parappa.) PJ: They didn't let him take his spaghetti with him. Katy: Okay, you can shut up about spaghetti now. PJ: Bit's dead? Katy: Bit's dead. Paula: What do we do now? Matt: Maybe we should tell his family. They deserve to know. (Cut to: Parappa's house) Pinto: No! Not big brother! I must see him! Katy: The hospital said he can't have visitors until tomorrow. Category:The NEW Adventures of Parappa the Rapper